Valentine's Disaster!
by Hime.Yoshi.63
Summary: That morning,February 14, Hibari Kyoya swore he won't be approaching the Sawada kid for a while without the blushing.1827. Read and Review!


AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is for my dedication to my favorite pairing: 1827! Be prepared next month, on this exact day, I will be preparing a sequel to this particular one-shot.

~START~

February 13 was another eventful day of his life as he; Hibari Kyoya was now stranded in the rain, in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi's porch. The door burst open and there stood Tsuna's mother and their freeloader, Bianchi, right behind the nice lady. "Oh, why hello there! Please come in! You're dripping wet, you'll catch a cold!" Nana said to him. He politely nodded, ignoring the painful cold seeping in through his clothes.

"Excuse me for the intrusion" Hibari mumbled to himself as he took off his shoes by the door and followed Nana through to the four-way hallway. "The bathroom is at the end of the hallway. Go change a bath and I'll get you a change of clothes." Nana said as Hibari continued to stand there, his gaze not bothering her one bit. "Well, go ahead don't be shy!" Nana said as she gently pushed Hibari to the end of the hallway and continued to go upstairs to skim through the closets for some clothes that could fit him. Nana was just too good for her own good. Well, what could you expect about mothers? Hibari thought as he stripped naked of the clothes sticking to his skin, shuddering at the cold air that suddenly hit him.

He relaxed and mused about the things that had happened as he settled down the warm water in the tub. Today was more hectic than he had expected. It went like something like this…

Flashback…

_HIbari sighed as he continued to do his paperwork. The usual paperwork was in front of him, the small letter mocking him of his temporary loss of freedom because of his obligations. The stupid delinquents were well-behaved today, seems like they stuck to his rules but, it was now boring. Hibari sulked silently in his desk, trying to understand what the words on Tetsuya's recent report while musing in his thoughts. _

_An explosion (happily) broke him out of his temporary depression as he abruptly stood up and walked pass Tetsuya whose mouth was open to (obviously) report the happenings outside the Reception Room. "I'll deal with it, continue the paperwork for me." Hibari said as he walked out of the Reception room, jacket flapping behind him and smirk spread on his face._

_Without looking back, Hibari proceeded to find the kid with silver hair who was obviously the cause of the earlier explosion. Hibari's smirk grew wider as he heard a distant shout of 'Jyudaime!' Tonfas in hand, he continued the journey to the gym, where the source of shouting, laughs and explosions were coming from._

_What he didn't expect was to see familiar navy blue hair and 3 sea-green uniforms inside the gym along with the whole Class 2-B. Hibari's smirk grew predatory as he ignored the crowd and continued to attack the blue-haired teen in the Kokuyo uniform._

"_Kufufufu, Quite hasty aren't we Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro chuckled as he blocked the attack with his trident. "I'll take care of you later. I was here for the Vongola."_

"_Enough talk. I'm going to finish this from the one we had last time before that herbivore over there"-He glanced at Tsuna-"interrupted us. Now let's do this outside. I don't want to clean up the blood." He explained to the Mist guardian as he managed to continue the fight. Mukuro dissolved in to the mist, Hibari who knew the pineapple won't escape, coolly strode to the door, socks squeaking against the floor._

_The fight was brief because, as Hibari hated to say, the illusionist used his superb abilities and managed to deceive HIbari into going around Namimori in circles, when it started raining. He stomped, making puddles splashed everywhere, ready to bite any herbivore he comes across to death. He knew he was still in that stupid illusion. The illusion finally dissolved into his irritation and he managed to find himself in front of the Sawada Residence._

~Flashback End~

Well that's how he managed to end up here. He stood up and dried himself. He didn't want to stay in there that long and the grumbling of his stomach couldn't be stopped. A long-sleeved V-neck shirt was there on the towel basket, along with it was a pair of skinny jeans that were slightly ripped at the sides.

He shrugged and proceeded to wear the clothes as he didn't want to stand there naked in the cold. He came out of the bathroom just in time too as Nana crossed the hallway."Wow. I didn't suspect it to fit you so well, Kyoya-kun! Well, please stay for the night; I'm sure you wouldn't want to get lost in the rain again would you? I'll be drying your uniform in the laundry room. You can sleep in with Tsuna for now. Oh, wait." Nana explained as if reading Hibari's thoughts exactly. Well that's a mother's intuition for you, Hibari thought.

"Tsuna! Kyoya-kun will be sleeping over at your room for tonight!" Nana shouted up the stairs, waiting for the only child's response. Hibari smirked when he heard an 'Okay!' said back. He counted. 3, 2, 1."Eh? What? Why?" Thuds were heard as the brunette came stumbling down the stairs. "Hi-hibari-san…" Tsuna murmured as he stared at Hibari, stunned as this was the first time he saw Hibari in casual clothes.

"What are you gaping at? Its dinner time, I'm hungry already." Hibari smugly smirked, making his way to the dining table, preparing the plates." Hibari's right Dame-Tsuna! Go help him! I'm starving" Reborn's squeaky voice broke through as Nana and Hibari watched silently with the interaction with slight fascination.

Dinner was awkwardly quiet except for the children running around, chewing and the utensils clattering against the plates. Hibari was first to finish and washed his part of the dishes in the sink. He looked at Nana before silently nodding that he was going upstairs, eyelids slightly dropping heavily. Nana stifled a giggle and continued eating.

Hibari went upstairs, instinct leading him to the brunette's room. The bed was unexpectedly inviting and he instantly fell asleep. The next morning was going to be better. He inwardly told himself.

The Next Morning…

The warmth snuggling next to Hibari was pulling him back to his unconsciousness but Hibari needed to wake up and do his duties. Now that his brain was functioning normally, warmth didn't normally snuggle next to him, especially when he remembered sleeping alone.

He forced his eyes open and forced it close again. The sunlight was literally glaring at him. His eyes widened when his eyes gotten used to the sunlight. This was unexpected indeed. Tsuna who was sleeping peacefully right beside him. But that wasn't what surprised Hibari. No, it was their position. Tsuna and Hibari had their lips pecking one another.

Hibari blushed scarlet stood up, took his uniform (which were probably sent upstairs by Nana later that night) and jumped out the window. Shocked too much, he didn't know a certain Arcobaleno took three picutes of the incident, When he escaped while blushing, liplocked with Tsuna while sleeping, and recoiling from Tsuna with his arm rubbing at his lips still blushing scarlet.

OMAKE~!

Hibari made himself decent breakfast since he knew that he escaped silently from Sawada Residence in 5;30 in the morning. As he sipped his tea, He checked the mailbox and found an envelope with the Vongola symobol

Opening it, his eyes widened as he saw three pictures inside.

That morning,February 14, Hibari Kyoya swore he won't be approaching the Sawada kid for a while without the blushing.

AN: I hoped you liked it! Read and Review!


End file.
